Daddy's Girl
by Gaia Faye
Summary: A birth of Bra story. Short, sweet, and dumb, just like all the others! Just kidding! So... er... read...


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters.

Author's Note: I wrote this a hell of a long time ago. It's short, and it kind of sucks, but… I figured, what the hell? So here's my crappy little birth of Bra story.

Daddy's Girl

"Well, you _almost_ won this time, Vejita," Goku said, trying to comfort Vejita after their sparring match as they flew back to Capsule Corporations.

"Shut-up, Kakarot."

Goku continued anyway. "I'm sure you just had a lot on your mind, with the new baby and all."

Vejita grunted in response.

"Hey, this is Bulma's ninth month, isn't it? That means the baby will be born soon, you know."

"Of course I know!"

"Oh, wow. Time flies, huh?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut-up?"

"That wasn't very nice... Hey, look!" Goku exclaimed as they reached Capsule Corporations. "It's Chi-Chi."

The two Saiyajins landed on the ground before Chi-Chi. Goku trotted over to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek. He spotted an object in her hand.

Goku pointed to it. "What are you doing with that bag?"

Vejita glanced at the satchel and did a double take. He knew that bag...

__

Bulma waddled back and forth between her bureau and the suitcase that was open on the bed, laying articles of clothing and a few other select items inside.

"What are you doing, woman?"

Bulma smiled at him, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "When I have the baby, I'll have to stay at the hospital for a couple of days. These are just some things I want to have with me while I'm there."

"Where's the woman?" Vejita demanded.

Chi-Chi put the bag in the backseat of her car. "She went into labor about a half-hour ago. Gohan took her to the hospital."

"Alright!" Goku cheered. "The new baby is coming! Hey, Vejita, do you think it'll be a boy or... Vejita?"

But the Prince of Saiyajins was already long gone, a faint vapor trail signifying his sudden flight.

"Let's go!" Goku said to Chi-Chi.

She shook her head. "No, we should find Trunks and Goten first."

Goku nodded and levitated into the air. "Right. They're out in the woods. Wait here and I'll go get them."

The hospital receptionist filed her nails, shaping them into perfect curves as she blew away the shavings. There was a sudden gust of wind from the door abruptly slamming open, and when she glanced up there was a short, angry man with spiky black hair glaring menacingly at her.

"WHERE IS MY MATE?" he roared, slamming his fist down on the desk, making a small crater from the force of his hand.

She glanced down at the rivet in the desk, raising her eyebrow in slight annoyance. Then she stared up at the man, unaffected by his demeanor. "Care to give me a name, hon'?"

He folded his arms and scowled. "Bulma Briefs."

The secretary cocked an eyebrow again. "Are you Vejita, by any chance?"

"I am Vejita, Prince of Saiyajins, who has power beyond any idea of ultimate strength you are capable of conceiving-"

"You must've been the one she was screaming about killing if you ever came near her again," the receptionist interrupted, cracking the gum she was chewing.

The man sweatdropped, but continued to rant. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Don't have a conniption," she replied, rolling her eyes. She pointed to her right with a carefully manicured index finger. "Unfortunately you are too late to witness the delivery, but if you go down that hall and turn right, you'll find her in the maternity ward. She's in room four fifty-seven."

The moment she finished the strange little man was gone, literally flying down the hallway. The secretary returned to the precise task of finishing her nails, completely unruffled.

"Cute butt," she commented to herself.

Less than five seconds after he spoke to the secretary, Vejita stopped outside Bulma's room. He silently pushed the hospital room door open, walking inside. The room was completely white, save the pale green curtains that hung on the windows and the black and gray television bolted to the wall near the ceiling. Lying beneath the cream colored sheets on the bed was a very sweaty and tired Bulma. As Vejita approached the bed, he noticed a small bundle of pink cloth in his wife's arms.

Bulma looked up, a weary grin on her lips when she saw him. "Come over here, Vejita." She nodded her head to a spot by the bed.

Vejita glanced over to the area she'd gestured to, then did as she said. Arms folded, he bent over the bed a bit, trying to get a look at the object in Bulma's arms. Bulma chuckled, tucking in a flap of cloth so he could see the baby's face better.

"It's a girl," Bulma said, stroking the newborn's cheek.

Vejita stared at the sleeping baby's face, his gaze wandering to the small clenched hand held under her chin. He looked at the top of her head, spying a wisp of blue hair. She was so tiny...

Vejita reached out with a gloved hand and grazed the girl's fist with his index finger. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, her gaze resting on her father's face. Vejita blinked, captivated by the cerulean eyes.

Bulma watched Vejita with interest, especially now. The recently born child seemed to have him mesmerized; he was staring at her with an intrigued expression, and his finger had not strayed from his new daughter's hand.

"She looks like you..." Vejita murmured, still gazing at the miniature being he'd helped create.

"Which probably means she'll act like you," Bulma responded, chuckling again.

Vejita straightened, but did not remove his gaze. "And what's so bad about that?"

"Everything."

"Hmph."

"Do you want to know her name?"

Vejita finally stopped watching the baby girl, and looked at Bulma instead. "I don't get to help name the brat?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "And what would you name her?"

Vejita didn't answer.

"I thought so. Her name is Bura, but we'll call her Bra for short."

"It's not that much shorter," Vegeta commented.

Bulma smiled adoringly down at her daughter, but the grin lessened as she looked back up at her husband. "... Do you want to hold her?"

Vejita seemed a little taken aback. "What?"

"Do you?"

"I..."

Then the door burst open, and in walked Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, who had been getting a soda.

"Hiya, Bulma!" Goku greeted excitedly. 

"Goku! Not so loud!" scolded Chi-Chi.

"Gomen," Goku amended, then turned back to Bulma. "Is that the baby?" he said more quietly.

Bulma nodded. "This is Bra. Do _you_ want to hold her, Son-kun?" she said, glancing pointedly at Vejita. 

"Hai!" Goku responded happily, walking to the side of the bed so he was standing next to Vejita.

Bulma placed Bra into Goku's arms. As he smiled down at the baby girl, Vejita couldn't help noticing the flare of jealousy inside him at the sight of his rival smiling down at his child. Vejita couldn't push away the feeling that _he_ should be the one holding the girl, not that third class-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone started at the sudden shrieking that echoed in the room.

Goku winced at Bra's sudden screaming fit. "Ack!"

"I guess she doesn't like you, Dad," Goten said, snickering.

"Nonsense," Chi-Chi contradicted over the baby's wails. "How could anyone not like Goku?"

"She is 'Tousan's daughter," Trunks brought up.

"How do I turn it off?!" Goku asked frantically, the screeching getting to him. "Uh... here, Vejita!" Goku suddenly put Bra into Vejita's arms.

Suddenly, the crying stopped. Everyone stared at the tiny girl's face. A few moments before, it had been bright red with the constant wailing, but now the expression was peaceful, happy even, as the baby looked up at her father with wide blue eyes.

Vejita could only stare back in confusion.

"Hey, Vejita," Goku congratulated, "you fixed her!"

"Goku," Chi-Chi chuckled, "you can't 'fix' a baby like you would a television!" She looked back at Vejita. "Bra just loves her papa."

"Aw, Vejita-san," Goten chirped, "you two look so cute together!"

Vejita glared at the boy, causing him to clamp up. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll-"

A sudden flash halted Vejita in his sentence, and when the brief light vanished he saw Trunks, grinning, holding up a camera.

"How about if we _show_ someone, Otousan?" he teased, waving the camera around.

Vejita thrust Bra back into Goku's hands and lunged at Trunks, who made a quick departure from the room. Letting out a frustrated cry, Vejita followed in quick pursuit. Bra had begun screaming again once she found herself in Goku's hold. Distressed, the Saiyajin was nearly out the door after the prince to stop the newborn's cries. Bulma was relieved, since she did not like the idea of Goku running around the hospital with her baby, when Chi-Chi stopped him and took the baby into her arms before telling him to make sure that Vejita didn't blow up the building. As Goku left, she returned to Bulma's side.

"She's a beautiful baby," Chi-Chi commented. She leaned over and placed Bra back in Bulma's care.

"Thank you," Bulma replied as she cradled Bra, who had ceased her sobbing once again. "You know what, Bura?" she said softly to her daughter. "I think a daddy's girl will do Vejita some good, ne?"

______________________

Aw, how sweet and pointless. =P

So… er… review if you want. You and I both already know it sucks. O_o;


End file.
